Weiss Haus White House
by bishies
Summary: an early halloween fic
1. the proposal

Title: Weiss Haus (White House)

An early Halloween fic

Disclaimer: WE OWN WEISS

Haru: Wow! It's dark in here

Irumi: Look rusty steel bars for doors

Jujika: (sweat drops) and…

Rui: Tattooed roommates… 

Mikuro: Glaring at us….

Warning: OOC Omi- aka Usagi Tsukino Weiss Version

PROLOGUE

A very grim faced Manx entered the Koneko. The Weiss boys lifted their heads from the work they were engaged in and looked at the redhead. A glance of understanding showed in their eyes and nodded immediately. The boys finally set out to close the shop. Yohji was the first one to speak up.

" I'm really sorry girls… We'll be closing earlier than usual… Sorry for the inconvenience…"  accompanied by his branded smile.

The fan girls looked at him for a short glance then completely ignored him, but the sympathizing nods that Ken and Omi were giving them proved that Yohji was telling the truth. Some of the girls brought their few choices to the counter to be ringed up.

After all of the girls and some fan boys as well left, the boys finally went down to the mission room.

"Ken-kun, Manx looks serious, how serious could the mission be this time." Omi asked Ken.

Ken only shrugged for he too did not know the answer. Upon their arrival, they situated themselves on their respective places. Yohji, leaning by the stairs, Ken and Omi on the couch and Aya… as usual brooding by the corner.

' Big money(nx)' Aya thought

Manx then lifted her head to look at the Weiss guys. A playful smile appeared on her lips. The boys looked so serious. Even yohji didn't flirt with her. She hid her amusement then took a deep breath before she spoke up…

"Hunters of the Night, since you have done very well during the past few missions, I think that you are very well capable of doing this…"

' huwh~at!? Another mission!? I can't believe this, we nearly died during the last mission! Another one so soon… All the plans I made, soccer, soccer… How about these poor deprived kids that love soccer as much as I do!? Soccer should be taught to them because soccer… would bring Japan to the top… more than electronics does' And Ken's tirade about soccer continued in his head.

On the other hand, Omi in contrast to Ken was enthusiastic about the *mission* 

' Great! Another chance to bestow justice upon those who are deprived of it. * I* Omi Tsukiyono warrior of Weiss will avenge the victims of unjust actions!' Just then another voice entered his head.

'/Chibi, you're watching too much Sailor moon/' 

Omi thought for a moment to connect the voice he heard to a person…

'Schuldig !? 0.o Nah… couldn't be… could it?!

~+~

'NO WAY! How about my date(s)!?'

This sucks… These damn missions are cramping my style!' Yohji thought inside… while Aya… 'BIG MONEY!!!…'

After the long silence, Manx finally spoke…

"Don't deprive yourselves from the pleasures of the norms."

They started back dumbly at her. Some of them even looked like carps.

Manx was starting to get irritated with the carp expressions. A throbbing vein appeared on her head. Then she finally snapped.

"You get a vacation , morons…" 

~TBC(?)~

A/n:

Now where in the world could they possibly take a vacation?

This is supposed to be a Halloween fic, *but* nothing scary has happened…yet

àPlease tell us what you think. Reviews are always welcome!  
  



	2. the road trip

Title: Weiss Haus (White House)

an early Halloween fic

Author: Bishies

Disclaimers: WE *REALLY* OWN WEISS

(in a padded white room…)

Irumi: I like padded rooms… they're so comfy!

Jujika: Look is that Farfie at the corner?

Rui: What a bouncy room!

Mikuro: Look I can embrace myself in this jacket!

Haru: I wonder where Kaze is…

(suddenly, a nurse in pink uniform enters…)

Nurse: You have a visitor.

Bishies: KAZE!!

Kaze: Good thing I left the group.

Bishies (except Kaze): ……

Warning: Hints of shonen-ai

~+~

Part I (the roadtrip)

"This *is* a shortcut!" Yohji argued.

"That's what you said *five* hours ago!" Ken countered.

"Yohji-kun! The tree! the TREE!" Omi squealed.

"Watch the road you moron!" Aya hissed.

All three heads turned to him at  once.

"Aya, That was a whole sentence!"

"Yohji-kun you're really in for it now, he really looks angry,….. no wait, why are you facing me!? Look at the road!"

Yohji turned his head back to the road just in time to see…

Cow: MOO!

"Ow, shit!" Yohji cursed as he swerved Seven out of the way and crashed into a weird statue with a stout smiling face. Smoke escaped from the hood of the car. All of them stepped out of the car… unharmed. They all were shocked and were silent for a few tense seconds. Yohji was the first one to recover… then he went berserk.

"SEVEN! Noooooooooo! My beloved Seven, I loved you more than any of my dates! –Silence- then he realized everyone was glaring at him…

"Where the hell are we!?" Aya heatedly asked.

"Weiss, were here at our destination." Yohji lied.

"Are you sure? I don't see any hotel, any recreation that we should be seeing." Ken interjected.

Omi was kinda lost. "I thought cows are supposed to be in farms. Yohji-kun let me see the map."

"No way! I'm the one in charge! I'm positively sure that *we are here*…" Yohji stated.

"So where's the rest house Kudoh?" Aya snapped. 

Yohji spotted a house and declared… "That's our house! That's it! See, told you I'm good!" Yohji proceeded to read the sign to identify the house.

While Yohji was crudely trying to decipher the name of the house that was written in a strange language, the other 3 members of Weiss eyed the house.

The house looked gothic but it was newly furnished. It was made out of marble and it was white in color. The gate that enclosed the house was also in the same color of the house. A lavish garden surrounded the house and the colors of the different kinds of flowers accentuated the antique beauty of the house.

Yohji on the other hand was trying hard to decipher the language. He could only make out the English words: "White(Weiss) house", so he "translated" the words 

"If thou value one's life,

Enter not the house of Weiss.

For thy house is the sanctuary,

Of wraiths and misery."

into:

"This is the Weiss house, welcome, enjoy your stay… how nice of Persia to name the house we are staying in after us! Come lets go in."

Upon entering the house, the door suddenly slammed shut narrowly missing Ken's butt.

"What the!?... Hey, it's locked, cool! Automatic!"

They set aside some of their salvaged things on the floor. Omi then started to inspect the house. In his opinion, the house looked modern despite the antique furniture. Aya just wandered into the house and found a library. Yohji decided to check on Seven but was put to an abrupt halt when lighting suddenly struck his *beloved* car. After a minute of standing in front of the window, tears were starting to well up from the corner of his eyes. This was accompanied by a heavy downpour outside that extinguished the flames that nearly consumed Seven entirely. Only it's skeleton was left…

"SEVEN…….NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The three members of Weiss rushed to Yohji's side. Even though the library was at the other side of the house, Aya was the first one beside him. While Ken, who was just a few feet away from Yohji was the last one to arrive.

"Yohji-kun, what happened?" Omi asked with concern in his voice. 

Yohji just looked at him with pure sadness in his teary green eyes.

"It's ……………Seven" he started in a broken voice.

"She's………gone"

A flicker of concern flashed in Aya's eyes but it was quickly replaced with irritation. 

'I thought it was something important……but it's only SEVEN……I even brought my Katana!'

"What exactly happened!?" Aya snapped.

"She……I……was going……out……to……check……on her……then……lightning……then thunder……then……BOOM!......she's gone……"

"Oh! I thought that was the fireworks display for the festivities. Happy Hanukkah!" With that Ken ran for his life.

"Too bad! I didn't get that on film for Manx. I promised to give her a video of our trip. That would have been the best part!" In a blink of an eye, Omi joined Ken in hiding.

Yohji was supposed to run after Ken and Omi to beat the living daylights out of them but Aya stopped him short. Then he faced Yohji straight-faced then asked in his monotone voice, 

"What's Happy Hanukkah?"

"Dunno, only Ken does……"

~+~

Outside…….

Little did they know that they were in for the worst night of their lives……

[1]

~TBC(?)~

A/n: 

[1]

"If thou value one's life,

Enter not the gates of Weiss.

For thy house is the sanctuary,

Of wraiths and misery……"

*wraiths= spirits/ghosts.         


End file.
